


"Welcome aboard, Tommy"

by Tobyelie



Series: Tobyelie's One-shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury, Mexican Dream - Freeform, One Shot, midnight gospel inspired one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyelie/pseuds/Tobyelie
Summary: He walked further in. Smiling and waving back as strangers looked at him. He stopped as he noticed a group of familiar men at the back of the bus. They conversed as if nothing in the overworld has ever happened. He choked back a sob as he took a full look at the man that had an empty spot next to him.He walked a little closer before he cried out,"Wilbur?..."
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Tobyelie's One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199639
Kudos: 25





	"Welcome aboard, Tommy"

Pain is what he felt in his last seconds of this god-forsaken server. The last punch with a raw potato on the head hit the fatal amount that he could take without a helmet. He felt the cold crimson blood dripping down from the open skin onto his former rosy cheeks to his red and white shirt. 

He feels like his head was about to explode from the intense pain. He wanted to scream but his vision began to flicker. And winced the light of the lava hit his eyes. He groaned as he slid onto the floor. Grasping his hair, trying to fight the exhausting filling his body. 

A thud was heard.

He felt himself on the floor. The obsidian contrasting his warm body. 

He was going to bleed to death. His pupils traveled in a certain direction. Catching the glimpse of white hair. The last thing he saw before death took his last breath, was Dream smiling but don't be fooled as his eyes didn't reach his smile. There was no remorse on them. Just pure lost sanity. 

The last thing he heard was his voice before his eyesight filled with a void and his chest only raised once more and it stopped. Leaving a man numb as he stared at the body. He turned and grabbed a book hidden close where a former clock hanged. 

_"See you soon, Tommy"_

Tommy fluttered his eyes as he adjusted to the bright colors. When he fully opened his eyes he gasped as he looked around his surroundings. He concluded the pathways were somewhat roads. It was beautiful in a way. He turned around and noticed he had a small pouch tied on his pants. He looked inside and noticed his discs. He almost cried as he held them in his hand once again. 

"Am I in drugs?

What the fuck?"

He tried walking forward to find someone or anything but stopped when he heard the sound of a vehicle. He turned again and was met with a bus stopping right on his side. The doors already opened. He furrowed his eyebrows and stepped inside. Meeting with a female bus driver with fox ears and tails. At first glance, he would've thought it was Fundy. 

The woman turned to him and beckoned him to take a seat. He nodded as no words spoke between the two. He took notice of how there was no tension with any passenger. Everyone was having a small conversation with one another. No one seemed to have violent or had negative attention. 

He felt safe for the very first time in a while. 

He walked further in. Smiling and waving back as strangers looked at him. He stopped as he noticed a group of familiar men at the back of the bus. They conversed as if nothing in the overworld has ever happened. He choked back a sob as he took a full look at the man that had an empty spot next to him. 

He walked a little closer before he cried out,

"Wilbur?..." 

The brunette turned to the familiar voice and gasped. Tears left his eyes as he noticed his brother and softly smiled as he patted the seat next to him, Tommy ran to him hugged him. Sensed tears fall down his cheek as his older brother hugged him and ran his hand over his uncontrolled hair. The sound of silence bringing comfort to both siblings as those who the older was chatting with earlier watched in awe. 

He felt a pat in the back and his hair being ruffled as he parted away from his brother's hug and turned around. Noticing a sober and calmed looking Schlatt, who had tired eyes and smile, and Mexican Dream who held the largest smile Tommy has ever seen. 

_"Welcome aboard, Tommy!"_


End file.
